


Липкий кошмар

by Lena013



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Самая обычная дверь для того времени: тонкая и хрупкая.





	Липкий кошмар

Ночной кошмар всегда начинался одинаково: с пустых улиц, уходящего полумесяца и тонкой деревянной дверцы. Он идёт к этой двери на нетвёрдых ногах. Он изо всех сил замедляет и уменьшает шаг, шаркая подошвой по каменной чёрной земле. Ему холодно, ему жутко страшно, _ему хочется сбежать_  — развернуться, резко вздохнуть и бежать.

Если он развернётся, то увидит пустые холодные улицы, глухую ночь и деревянную дверь, ставшую на шаг ближе.

Самая обычная дверь для того времени: бесцветная, тонкая и хрупкая. Он остался стоять на месте, если бы мог. В кошмарах ты не контролируешь собственное тело. Подсознание не предоставляет подобной роскоши.

Куро знает, что будет дальше, что ждёт за дверь. _Кто улыбнётся ему со скорбью в глазах_  и, как гостеприимный хозяин, предложит чаю. На улице уже не кажется слишком холодно, когда он оказывается перед дверью, не притрагиваясь к ней. Дверь отодвигается в сторону с болезненными скрипом, которого в реальной жизни не бывает. Куро не спешит переступать порог, добровольно вступать в свой личный кошмар. Нескончаемый ад, в котором ему уготованы роли и палача, и мученика. Он только сейчас замечает свою одежду, _ту которую когда-то без промедления сжёг._  Одежду хочется содрать вместе с кожей, лишь избавиться от наваждения. Лишь бы проснуться, почувствовав настоящую боль.

Он хочет проснуться больше всего на свете. Куро уверен в этом ровно до того момента, пока не переступит треклятый порог и не увидит _его_. Куро сжимает кулаки до болевших костяшек, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Таким каким он его запомнил до того дня. _Не поддавайся миражу._  Таким каким он был в их далёких ушедших временах, когда не было магии, вампиров и сервампов. _Это сложно, до боли сложно._  Когда мир не был столь огромен и враждебен. _Он счастлив его видеть ровно настолько же насколько боится._  Когда они оба могли ходить под солнцем.

Куро принимает приглашение и садится на пол, напротив _него_. Куро смотрит жадно, захватывая каждое тихое мгновение. Что бы он себе ни говорил, что бы ни пытался внушить — Куро безумно тоскует по нему. Своему другу, брату, единственному человеку, который понимал его без слов. И никогда не осуждал.

Именно этот навык являлся причиной печали в его глазах: он знал, зачем Куро здесь. Они оба знали об этом ещё тогда, в неимоверно далёком прошлом, когда их пути разошлись. Однажды кто-то бы из них переступил грань, оговорённую ещё раньше их размолвки.

 

_— Тогда один из нас убьёт другого, — наполовину серьёзно, наполовину шутливо сказал Создатель, мысленно просчитывая года до того момента._

_— Согласен, — кивнул головой вампир и задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника. — Чем убивать будешь?_

_Любой другой не услышал бы и нотки заинтересованности в его беспристрастном голосе. Любой другой, но не Создатель, который не смог сдержать ухмылки._

_— Огнём, естественно, — как ни в чём небывало ответил он._

_— Банально, — фыркнул вампир. — Я перережу тебе горло._

_Создатель не смог не рассмеяться._

_— Попробуй, — произнёс он с безумными искорками в глубине тёмных глаз._

 

Так было на самом деле: Куро вспоминал этот момент, прокручивал в голове и пытался понять, был ли его ответ первым признаком? Мог ли он что-то исправить? Что бы было, если бы он не ушёл?

В кошмаре всё выглядело иначе. Свечи падали со стола без их вмешательства. Огонь распространялся быстрее, чем порыв ветра. Никто не обращал на него никакого внимания. Дыма не было, и холод не исчезал, наоборот, становился сильнее.

Куро заранее стало не по себе — _он знает, что будет дальше._

_В кошмаре_  Создатель протягивает ему отточенный нож. _Во сне_  Куро отказывается и держится за свои плечи, пытаясь согреться от могильного холода. _В кошмаре_  Куро видит тень — второго себя — с клинком, который рассекает воздух и человеческую плоть быстрее, чем успеешь вдохнуть. _Во сне_  Куро закрывает руками уши и зажмуривает глаза, но всё равно слышит противный глухой звук, слабые удары сердца и чует запах крови. _В кошмаре_  он открывает глаза и смотрит на свои окровавленные дрожащие руки. Кровь повсюду: на полу, стенах, одежде, руках, коже и — _Куро уверен_  — даже на его давно запятнанной душе нашлось место.

Его мутит и его рвёт в сухую. Ему — плохо. Кровь липкая, густая и не стирающаяся. А вокруг — огонь от задетой свечи. Куро не видит огня, только _его_  кровь. Слишком много, чтобы остаться в живых. Слишком много, чтобы быть у одного человека. _Слишком много, чтобы Куро мог сохранить рассудок._

Он не может оторвать глаз от начавшего резко гнить тела. Куро хочется извиниться, но понимает, что кроме него самого здесь никого. Это кошмар. Ужасный нескончаемый повторяющийся ночной кошмар. _И только._

 

Куро давно просыпается без крика. Слегка вздрагивает и шумно вздыхает, медленно скользит взглядом по помещению, проверяя, где он находится. Вдох-выдох. Всё в порядке, квартира Махиру. Вдох. _Просто ночной кошмар._  Выдох. Он переворачивается на спину, поднимает _чистую_  руку и ещё долго смотрит на неё.

Вдох.

Сегодня он опять не сможет уснуть.

Выдох.


End file.
